


it is more blessed to give than to receive

by saddestboner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gift Giving, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: “I wish I could hate you.”





	it is more blessed to give than to receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/gifts).



> Written for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) and originally posted [here](https://saddestboner.tumblr.com/post/168482184321/jamesjose-36) for [this meme](https://saddestboner.tumblr.com/post/166236851483/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Title from the Bible, natch.

“I wish I could hate you.”

James looks up sharply, catching José’s eye from across the room. His heart pounds in his chest so loudly he thinks José might be able to hear it from where he’s standing in the doorway.

“You came,” James says, getting out of the bed and walking over—slowly, one foot in front of the other—until he’s standing right in front of José.

José shakes his head, but James can see the hint of a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “You ask, so I come.” José thrusts a hastily wrapped present into James’s hands. “Merry Christmas, McCannon.”

James glances down at the present and shakes it near his ear. “I thought we weren’t doing presents.”

“I don’t listen so good sometimes,” José says, putting his hands on James’s chest and pushing him back until he tumbles over the end of the bed and onto the mattress.

James lets the present fall out of his hand so that he can rub in circles on José’s lower back. “Surprised you made it,” James mutters, trying not to sound too happy that José actually did make it.

Spending Christmas Eve in a hotel in Miami wasn’t in James’s plans, but sometimes you have to be a little spontaneous. James isn’t used to being spontaneous or doing things off-the-cuff. He’s not used to rocking the boat. The fact that José is someone that makes him _want_  to rock the boat scares him immensely, but he tries not to look too deeply into that. 

Instead, James reaches up and starts undoing the buttons on José’s shirt.

“You don’t wanna open your present first?” José asks, reaching down to curl his hands around James’s wrists and holding them still. 

James rolls his eyes and twists his wrists out of José’s grip. “I’m givin’ you your present first.”

José grins down at James delightedly, eyes crinkling in the corners, like James has just offered him the sun. "Where’s the return slip?”

James shoves José onto his back and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. “I kinda hate you.”

José just laughs and grabs onto the front of James’s shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
